Dividing Lines
by Cheekies
Summary: A young woman in Port Royal's life changes drastically and in the process she falls for the one man who's hardened heart seems unlikely to change at all. NorringtonOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just want to say thank you for reading this and please feel free to comment, good or bad (yes I said bad). This is not my first piece of fiction or writing in general but it is my first real fanfiction so I would love to hear any corrections, suggestions, or comments in general that you have. Thanks and enjoy.**

Dividing Lines Chapter 1

Danielle sat cross legged on the cool, hard wood floor, a worn man's shirt splayed across her lap. She was mending the shirt for what seemed the hundredth time and it only ever looked worse, she thought, for the work. Clearing her throat some, she called out in a careful voice, "Lord Wells?"

"Just mend the shirt," came the gruff reply from the next room. Danielle cracked a half smile at the statement and pulled the last stitch through. A few moments later she had tied the thread, put away the sewing supplies, shirt in hand and was moving into the sitting room.

"Good as new, sir." She held the shirt up, high enough to cover the smirk riding on her lips. The older man sitting before her didn't bother commenting this time, but merely peered over the top of his paper at her and grumbled something incoherent. "Lady Wells returns within the hour, you were that arm chair when she left sir..." She folded the shirt up, and fixed him with a poignant stare. "You know how cross she gets…." She let the sentence fall away as the weathered gentleman folded up the paper he had been reading and glared at her.

"I get no peace with that bloody woman," he fumed, "haven't for some thirty years now and you are no good help coming behind her and badgering me with her rules!" Danielle struggled, as usual at his outbursts, to quell the laughter that rose in her throat and simply nodded for a moment to catch her composure.

"My apologies, of course," she choked out, slipping from the room and up the stairs to put away the garment. Though usually grumbling and angry in demeanor the man was kindly and she saw through his rough exterior. She had been working for Lord Wells and his estate for nearly five years now and at age 24 it was likely all she would ever do. In fact, it was the only thing she'd done at all in Port Royal since she'd arrived. Originally the job had been a part time bit to help out the family who's estate was just a little too large for the current staff and it was money even if not a lot. Her father had passed on the trip from England and his death left Danielle and her mother in a narrow situation. Her mother had taken work as a maid in a local tavern, a job she refused to let her daughter undertake, opting to weather the often brutal storm that serving in such a place could be. None of that had lasted very long it seemed, almost two years ago now, her mother had been shot; the victim of a pirate raid and Danielle was left alone. Influenced by her hard work, their fondness for her or perhaps by pity, she wasn't sure which, the Wells had taken her on full time and since had ever treated her less like the servant and more like a member of the family.

"Danielle!" The Lady was home, and coming up the stairs at the sound of it. Odd that she had completely by passed her husband in his vegetative state to call for her. Annabelle Wells had not come from nearly the wealth that her husband did, and all these years later she still firmly believed that he should make himself useful whenever possible. A thought that Edward Wells, former Commodore of Her Majesty's Royal Navy, did not share; a difference in ideals which caused some form of confrontation nearly every day, unless something was amiss. "Danielle…Danielle stop whatever you are doing…" The Lady Wells entered the master bedroom as Danielle finished smoothing the wrinkles from the folded shirt and put it away. "Come …stop it…we're having guests for lunch and tea." Danielle nodded frantically, she often helped Sara in the kitchen and as it was already mid morning they would need to hurry if they were to be prepared. "Don't throw your head about like that and don't go out that door I'm not done…You are not to be serving, necessarily. You are to present at the meal and partake of it." The woman, thin and wrinkles with age cast a fiery gazed inspection over her form. "You haven't done anything severely dirty this morning I see…Pull your hair back the way I told you it looked nice please….and put on the blue dress." She seemed to imagine Danielle as she had just indicated for a moment "Yes, that will do nicely…you know when lunch is served…I expect your best behavior…now go" Danielle hurried past her, taking a light swat on the arm as she went. She'd been allowed to be present at meals before, the Wells weren't particularly strict all of the time on being separate from their help, but to be asked to lunch with a guess… this was truly something out of the ordinary.

Rushing as much as she could and still be presentable Danielle managed to be dressed and ready a full half hour before lunch was to be served, not that their guest wouldn't be there already. She hoped not, if at all possible, she wanted to find out what was going on here. That was, if they didn't choose to leave her in the dark, which was just as likely, she thought, already making her way back into centralized part of the house and towards the sitting room. As she rounded the corner she saw both Lord and Lady wells sitting, Lady Wells rather quietly, with a striking gentleman who was clothed in the garb of a naval officer. One of Lord Wells' gentleman friends from his days of service no doubt, by why then was she asked to attend?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James Norrington was not a stupid man, he had known Edward Wells for years and they were indeed friends, but for Edward to call on him to a formal lunch meant there was something going on. Whether that something was good or bad remained to be seen, though with Edward it was as likely bad as good, he though, a wisp of a smile turning up one corner of his mouth. Wells had trained James when he'd first enlisted in the Royal Navy; they had gotten on well and remained friends since. As his carriage continued its bumpy ride to the Well's estate he allowed himself a moment to relax and remember his first years, serving under Commodore Wells, then his own promotions through the ranks, Edward's retirement what now seemed a lifetime ago and back to the present, where he had rather suspiciously been called upon to attend this 'friendly' luncheon. "Indeed" he mused to himself, stepping out of the carriage before it had even completely stopped. He took a moment to straighten his coat and hat and was off, the gates opened and path made clear as Admiral James Norrington strode purposefully towards the front door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, Danielle, please come sit." Lady Wells stood and stretched a wrinkled hand towards her. Taking it lightly, she let the Lady pull her down onto a decorative sofa with her, whilst Lord Wells and the guest paused what had seemed to be a rather heated discussion to take notice of her. She tried to maintain what little grace she had naturally and sit as a lady should, folding her hands in her lap and straightening her back, a nervous yet polite smile playing tentatively on her mouth.

"Admiral," Lord Well's began "Ms. Danielle Williams" he gestured towards her and the 'Admiral rose and stepped towards her. "Ms. Williams," she didn't need to see the pointed look that the Lord Wells gave her to know to stand and take the Admiral's now offered hand. "Admiral James Norrington," he finished and sat back a little apparently satisfied with her behavior.

"My pleasure, Ms. Williams" Admiral Norrington released her hand with a nod, his deep voice resonating her name throughout the room. She wanted to shrink away, her name sounded as plain as she felt at the moment. Even in her best dress she did not compare to Lady Wells and the extravagance of her home or her husband and even their guest. She'd never felt so out of place in what had become her home as she did right then. The Admiral seemed not to notice and stepped back to his chair, seating himself again. Danielle merely nodded, her smile fighting to remain in place as she reseated herself as well and the conversation between the two gentlemen picked up again. Sara, who was responsible for nearly whole of the cooking, and who ever seemed older, came in to speak quietly with Lady Wells, managing to occupy the woman's attention for a moment. Using the opportunity she studied their guest, Admiral Norrington. He was indeed striking, strong jaw line, intense eyes, his mouth formed into a thin line that looked as if it hadn't smiled in a decade, much like Edward Wells, she thought.

"Ms. Williams are you well?" that same voice, the one that had managed to make her feel so small a moment before, was there again, and closer than she realized. The proximity of the Admiral to her was a bit of a surprise when she brought herself back reality. The man had stood from his seat and crossed the small distance between them, a dark eyebrow arched questioningly at her.

"She's fine James, a daydreamer, hard to keep her from staring off like that…" Edward Wells had stood as well and was stepping around the Admiral, giving him a slight pat on the back. "Sara, I trust lunch is nearly ready, we'll be seating ourselves now for it." He addressed the woman who was nearly already half way out the door, her conversation with Lady Wells complete. She answered him only with a nod and hurried back down to the kitchens. All the while Danielle sat, horrified that she may have been staring at the Admiral or doing something equally inappropriate and embarrassing, though no one had made any mention of that.

"I'm fine, thank you" She finally uttered, her voice soft.

"Of course you are dear, come along." Annabelle Wells had taken her arm and they moved to the door together, the senior woman waving her husband and the Admiral off in front of them as they went. "Stop being so nervous, what do you have to fret over so?" The woman leaned in, whispering to her and squeezing her arm lightly.

"I am sorry Madame, just letting my nerves get the best of me. I'll try harder" She promised, patting the woman's hand back and forcing a smile to her lips as they passed the entrance into the formal dinning room where Sara was ready to set out the first course.

Some little while and several plates later, the Admiral and Lord Wells were again in heated discussion, over what Danielle gathered to be an event they'd both experienced some years ago that they both seemed to recall in different ways. "Age before beauty my boy, it's my story we'll be trusting here as correct." Lord Well nodded matter of factly at the Admiral who simply his head and looked to his glass, obviously not persuaded by his former instructors reasoning.

"Age indeed Lord Wells" he mused, the comment earning him a mock glare from across the elder man. "That aside" the Admiral's tone seemed to change drastically "and not to show any ….disrespect for, or you wife's, hospitality..." he cleared his throat slightly. "Why have you asked me here today?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the few days it took to get this update, work and school keep me busy, thank you to those three who reviewed, those are most assuredly what keep any author going. (thanks to Freddy2fan - Sarah Kathleen - Shadow Spirit) I appreciate everyones comments and suggestions. Also, I am trying a new style for me with this fanfiction in the way that I am moving from character to character, I generally use a slightly different method of transition. If it gets confusing or doesnt work for you, please let me know. And again review review review please...comments, suggestions, criticisms are all welcome. Thanks so much and enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"Age indeed Lord Wells" he mused, the comment earning him a mock glare from the elder man. "That aside" the Admiral's tone seemed to change drastically "and not to show any ….disrespect for you, or you wife's, hospitality..." he cleared his throat slightly. "Why have you asked me here today?"

The air in the room seemed to suddenly grow stiff, both the Lord and Lady Wells shifting in their seats nervously. Danielle began to wonder exactly what sort of thing might put two people, such as these, in such a state of nerves so suddenly. Though worried as she was over the matter she was not at all prepared for what Edward Wells was about to say.

"Admiral" he began, audibly clearing his throat and casting a quick glance at his wife. "I am retired, we have been in Port Royal for some years now and…" he broke off with uncharacteristic hesitation. "We are moving back to England," he finished quickly, avoiding any direct eye contact with Danielle who sat across the table, mouth agape, face flushed, both without shame. Shock was not an appropriate word for what she was feeling right now, but Lord Wells wasn't finished. "Sara, who prepared this meal for us" he gestured a hand towards the kitchens "Came with us from London…as did Robert whom is out attending our business at the moment but…" he shook his head some forcing himself back from his rambling. "They both have family there…" Edward was not typically the type of man to steer around issues though today he was making good work of it. He simply couldn't seem to get it out, so his wife did it for him.

"Danielle, we are not taking you with us." The definitive statement shot out of Annabelle Wells' tight lipped mouth and might as well have been a 32 pound roundshot cannon ball fired straight at Danielle's chest for all the impact that those words hit her with. "You no longer have family there and we are not giving up our estate here, someone will need to look after it." The words were meant to ease any pain that the original decision had caused but they fell on deaf ears. Danielle felt as if she'd taken with physical illness, there was a weight against her chest and she thought that her throat might close up at any moment. Nothing said after those first words from the Lady meant anything and couldn't possibly have any bearing on how bad she felt, this was the worst possible thing that could have happened, she thought. "We will be leaving both the estate and Ms. Williams here, in your charge Admiral Norrington."

What? Surely they wouldn't pass her off to someone, to anyone. At least with the estate remaining intact she would be able to remain there and take care of things, wasn't that to be the way of it? The Admiral would drop by, delegate and then leave her in peace, wouldn't he? The rational and better part of her mind told her that no matter how much the Wells' fancied her she would not be left to single handedly run the estate with no staff, and consequently not allowed to remain there alone. Danielle had never been one of those girls given to flights of fancy, or fainting, or even really being overtly emotional but it took everything she had to hold back the tears that were burning the back of her eyes and reddening her face. She knew how she must have looked, her cheeks red, eyes watering, mouth pulled into a tight grimace. She did not care, all of her earlier worries about how she appeared had flown and now she felt like for the next few moments nothing she did mattered. She wasn't in control, the people she had trusted with her fate had just handed it over to a man she didn't know.

James Norrington did not usually speak out of turn, he didn't make faces or show emotion and up until now he had managed to hide his surprise at this revelation with the same passive face that he always wore in such a situation. "I'm not sure I quite understand your meaning Madame." His words were correct, a small miracle, his tone even fairly natural but there was an unmistakable trembling beneath his voice that betrayed him. He knew exactly what was implied within the statement, and so did everyone else. He was meant to oversee the affairs of the left behind estate, a less than challenging task, but to take on this girl as one of his staff? Or worse to have her simply living in his own house? This was simply unheard of and he fought terribly hard not to outburst his feelings, a glance in the direction of the young woman in question who seemed to be shaken sufficing to hold him back for the moment.

"James…" Edward began, "You have long been my friend and before that my student. You are an honest man and I trust you. I need to leave my estate in the hands of someone who is capable of seeing that it is properly cared for. And as for Danielle…." He broke off again, chancing a glance at her and quickly turning away, perhaps out of shame. "She works hard for us, she is trustworthy as well and Annabelle and I have become very fond of her…. I would not trust such precious things in the hands of any other man in all the world James..."

What could he say to that? This man was dear to him and even though this was the first time they'd visited in some years really, he had never once doubted that they were friends. He couldn't refuse him no matter how much the idea of having to look after someone other than himself bothered him right now. "Yes, I understand." He leaned back in his chair some, regaining his composure if any of it had really been lost, his voice evening back out into that flat, lifeless tone he used when conducting business. "I will take care of the estate…and Ms. Williams if that is your wish, I am grateful that you thought to ask it of me." What was he saying? Why couldn't he simply say what he felt? No Edward, I will not watch after your servant girl turned pseudo daughter? And in no definitive terms that's what the young woman was...else she would not have merited such a fuss. But to have her living in his home, could he do that? He didn't think so. His social skills, despite his breeding, often lacked greatly, it would be some great effort on his part to accommodate her and in reality he simply did not want a stuttering, blushing girl living in his house. His staff was one matter, this was something altogether different. He assumed they meant for her not to work? Or did they? He had several ladies that took care of what needed to be done as it were, he dreaded to think of introducing this young woman into them simply on the premise that she was fancied by and upstanding friend. This was already almost more trouble than it was worth.

Edward blew out a sigh of relief, shaking his head and laughing amiably, though there was still the echo of nervousness to his voice. The laugh, though partially because of the strain of his nerves, sounded rusty, as if it were a sound he hadn't made in some time. "James I can't thank you enough. We're due to leave within the month." Neither Edward, nor his wife looked at Danielle, though they shared glances between them that may have been sorrow or regret. Danielle didn't notice any of it. She sat simply and silently for the remainder of the meal, eating as if guided by some unseen force, her eyes forward and unfocused as her mind tried to work itself around what had just happened. This was the third time that some large change in her life had occurred that landed her in a new environment and situation and at present she was expecting the worse from it. The careful Admiral didn't have to say anything or show anything for her to know she was an equally unwanted responsibility to him as the entire situation was to her. She was to be in the home of a powerful man, who seemed to care little for very little, and most certainly thought her beneath him…. It seemed every time something like this happened, her prospects worsened and at the moment, nothing seemed worse than moving into the home of James Norrington.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last two chapters. I know that the updating is slow going and I'm sorry. This chapter should serve as a little more insight into our main characters, give you a little window into their thoughts. Please review, I am eager to hear any comments, suggestions, or criticisms. Thanks again. - oh and I should probably disclaim all of this...since I didnt on the first two chapters. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. Everyone else is mine. Though...if any of you hear that Norrington is for sale... let me know!**

Chapter 3

This was absolutely ridiculous, taking in this girl. Here he was. James Norrington, a grown man and Admiral of His Majesty's Royal Navy… he scoffed aloud at the title. "Admiral, indeed." He shook his head, he had accepted the promotion and maintained his duty and fierce dedication to his naval pursuits but somehow it hadn't been the same since…

"My Lord, Your guests are arrived." A stout gentleman, no doubt the Admiral's senior, stood in the door way, hands clasped behind his back. "I shall tell them you will receive them in the parlor…" he added, taking his leave from the door. Norrington simply nodded, his mind reverting to its earlier musings, before he had trailed off into the past. A particular past that he was loathe to remember and simply couldn't seem to shake. It didn't matter now, now he was to go downstairs, receive the Wells and welcome a more permanent guest into his home. "More like a child" he wondered aloud. "A child that will no doubt need watching…" Thick frown lines pulled at his mouth, giving his normally smooth and handsome face a drawn and clearly displeased look, one which he did not have the care or will to entirely remove as he placed his hat atop his head and moved down the stairs.

When he stepped into the parlor the Wells and his new charge were already seated comfortably. Edward and Annabelle both appeared anxious, and worried. Part of him couldn't blame them, they were about to undertake what could be a rather taxing voyage and leaving several things that they obviously cared quite a bit for behind. For a brief moment his lips faltered and the shadow of a smile was almost visible. Like it or not he knew he was obligated to do this for Edward, a long time friend and man he had admired for a large part of his life. At least he could find some gratitude in that. The girl however, was a different matter. She was silent and completely still, a great surprise when he thought about it. He had expected her to be fussy, crying perhaps and generally in a bad disposition. For all her lack of societal breeding and poise, which he noticed there was not a great deal of at all, she had the good grace to be quiet. _Thank God for that, _he thought and cleared his throat.

Danielle, considering the circumstances, was holding up well. She had, since the announcement nearly a month ago, come to terms with this new and albeit unexpected turn of her fortunes. The first night she'd been shocked and angry and she had cried in her room until she heaved and could not cry anymore. The days that followed were no less difficult, but she couldn't go on forever pretending that this was some personal offense and that the entire world had crashed down around her. The truth was it simply hadn't, everywhere around her life carried on and no matter how long she sulked or cried it would not stop the Wells' ship from sailing, nor the wheels of the carriage that was to take her away from turning. Now, the day arrived, she couldn't help but feel a little distant, though that was infinitely better than crying she had decided. _If I just stay quiet and out of his way, perhaps he'll leave me be. _Typically not the sort of person to want to be alone, she found that even after only one meeting, she wasn't sure if the effort it would take to form any sort of pleasant acquaintance with this man would be worth it.

"Ahem…" She jerked her head to the side only to see the Admiral, standing at the entrance to the parlor, looking as steadfast and stern as he had when she'd seen him last a month ago.

"Please" James waved a hand at them, signaling them not to get up on his behalf. "Edward, Madame Wells" He addressed them both first, appraising their well put together appearances and the trembling of the Lady's hands that betrayed them both. He let his gaze then fall back on Danielle. "Miss Williams…" She was dressed, he noted, in the same blue gown she'd worn when he'd met her. _Probably the only decent piece of clothing she owns_, which meant, he knew, that he might have to outfit her with a new wardrobe if he wanted to avoid having her appear as what she very well was. Servant or not, if she was his charge instead of employee, he would not have her looking like a common woman while in his house. Port Royal already eased around him with a careful air, the last thing he wanted was to add to the gossip with another tale of how strange he'd become. Admiral James Norrington taking in orphaned maids now? No, most certainly not.

"James…" Edward stood despite his indication. "I'm sorry to say we can't stay long" The normally tough exterior, one that rivaled even James', was nowhere to be seen today. "The ship departs within the hour." He wrung his hands about the edge of a feathered tri-corn, held down at his waist. "Annabelle" He turned to his wife, gesturing for her to get up and she did. "We will write once in London… I trust you'll send word should anything happen." He nodded, as if to reassure himself and passed James a thick envelope. "Thank you again…" The words were a little less than what Edward had meant them to be, but he was not often a man of eloquent speech. Too many years at sea, delegating and worrying more with lives than words. James didn't need a fancy speech to understand that he was doing something good for this man and the earlier moment of understanding resurfaced. James stuck out his hand and clasped Edward's firmly in a hand shake that said more than either of two men were able to. His hand was released abruptly after a moment and both Mr. and Mrs. Wells turned to the only occupant of the room who hadn't yet spoken. "Danielle" Edward gave her a look and a small smile, his wife's actions mirroring his own. Danielle simply nodded and stood, moving to follow them as the pair turned from the room, the Admiral on their heels.

Moments later the carriage was nearly out of sight and the front doors swung closed, leaving the house with an uncomfortable feeling and a perplexed James. There had been no lengthy goodbyes, no hugs nor tears. The girl hadn't said so much as a word and already what he had assumed would have been the most awkward part of the ordeal was over. He watched her for a moment; she was leaned against one of the front windows, watching the emptiness of the lawn with a face as devoid of emotion as his own. "We said our farewells at home" She spoke at length, finally shattering her silence and causing James to study her more intently. She had felt his gaze, she knew he was watching and wondering at their curious behavior. Not what he had expected she was sure and whether he cared enough to ask or not she decided to answer him and get it out of the way. "I didn't expect that much fussing and crying would have pleased either you or Lord Wells." She turned away from the window and looked him square in the eyes, a move that he found a little bold and unnerving.

"No, you are correct. Such things are unbecoming of ladies, though I know it is often their practice." He swung his hands behind his back and clasped them, letting the silence settle back in for a moment. "Shall we go back into the parlor Miss Williams, I am sure you are eager to know, as am I, the instructions left by the Wells on your behalf." He offered her his arm and a smile that didn't nearly reach his eyes, all propriety and ceremony. James Norrington was a lot like Edward Wells she mused as she slipped her arm around his and let him lead her back into the sitting room, but where tenderness and understanding seemed to lurk beneath Edward's stern visage, something completely foreign and much darker was hidden beneath Norrington's.

Handing her down onto a settee James pulled the envelope from his coat, where he'd placed it only moments earlier and turned it over in his hand. As he studied the missive, Danielle watched him. His face never deviated from its blank façade, his every movement was as precise as she had found his words to be thus far, and the way his eyes, green and fierce, bore into the paper she was sure he would burn a hole right through it. She allowed herself to watch him until he had read the letter through once and looked up at her. "You are to remain here until such time as you find a suitable gentleman for marriage…" James lifted an eyebrow slightly, and continued "It seems they have provisioned funds for your marriage when it comes…." _If is more likely the appropriate word. Didn't Edward mention she was just turned 24, unlikely she'll find a decent man to take her at such an age…._ James allowed his thoughts to run for a moment before clearing his throat and shifting his eyes back to the page. "You will continue to receive your monthly stipend, though I would wager this amount is increased from what you were receiving." The letter really hadn't said much more, she was in his care, a wish for her to be well watched over, a bit of information about the estate and Edward's express thanks. "You may read it if you wish…" He paused, brow knitting together. "Pardon me Miss Williams but, can you read?"

Danielle had been mulling over the idea of marriage, the idea that the Wells expected her to get married, expected that she'd want to get married. With her thoughts so preoccupied his question didn't register immediately, though when it did she shot him a preposterous look, her mouth twisting into a tight grimace. "Of course I can read. I am no dolt." She straightened her posture a little and stared up at him, one hand extending to receive the letter. "Now if you please Admiral I would like to read it."

James frowned and held the letter out to her; entirely uncomfortable with the look she had given him and the tone of her voice. He had offended her, obviously, but it was a legitimate question. "It was perfectly within my right to ask, neither of my maids knows how to read or right." He finished his jaw clenching as he realized the effect his words might have. "You may call for Anne when you are finished reading the letter. She will put it up and show you to your room. She may also give you a tour if you wish." His posture had stiffened and if any of his façade had slipped away, the calculating manor that he wore as Admiral was back and firmly in place. "I have to go down to the Fort. If you find your room lacking anything, please ask of one of the servants. I will see you for dinner in the evening." He turned on his heel and strode to the doorway, stopping and turning back, though he kept his gaze from her own. "Take care, Miss Williams, to stay out of my study and the master bedroom. They are both off limits to you. Otherwise, you may have your run of the house." He was gone as soon as the last word left his mouth, out of the doors and mounting the waiting horse that one of the hands had brought out.

The moment he walked out the door Danielle gave up any optimism she might have had about her stay with the Admiral. She had naively thought that a man of 'good breeding' would have the good taste not to say something so offensive in front of her or any woman for that matter. His words had only confirmed her fears that he was going to treat her every bit of her station, regardless that she came to him in the regards of a dear friend. "Anne" she called, the sound coming out a little strained. It took only moments for the woman to appear in the door.

"Yes Miss Williams" she appeared to be in her early thirties, and cheerful, at least for the moment. "Are you ready to see your room now?" Danielle simply nodded and stood, the letter still gripped in her hand. She couldn't read it now; she didn't care what it said. Nothing in that letter could change the misery of this whole situation, nothing in it would make her understand James Norrington or help him to understand her. All of the well-wishing and sorrowful farewells that she'd shared with Edward and Annabelle Wells on her last morning in their home couldn't help her now. Norrington had drawn a clear line between them, a divide that she was neither able to nor inclined to cross.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is chapter 4. I want to appologize that I can only update every few days but school and work keep me busy. I'm trying to get these up as fast as I can though and I appreciate your reviews. They are the authors fuel! . Also, just as a note I'll probably be revising the first two chapters (no significant content change...a bit of wording and grammer corrections) so look out for that. And again thanks for reading...hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 4

"Admiral?" Lt. Gillette had already opened the door to Norrington's office three quarters of the way before bothering to address his superior. "Permission to speak freely?" He requested, eying James who was bent over a map and doing a terrible job at pretending to read it. "How did it go?"

"Permission denied," came the reply. _I don't want to talk about it. The woman has been in my care less than half a day and already I have served to make sure the experience will be as unpleasant as possible. Is that what you wanted to hear Gillette? _The Lieutenant shut the door fully and relaxed his stance, arms folding over his chest.

"I'll accept my punishment later for my blatant disregard for orders…now tell me. At least tell me how Edward is, God knows I haven't seen the man in ages and now it's likely I won't see him again." James was still bent over he noticed, though he had stopped his charade with the map and was now resting his chin in one palm, a clearly irritated look on his face.

"He's fine, in his health anyhow. Though why he wanted to move back to London I can't really understand…." He sat back in his chair some, gesturing across the desk Gillette. "You might as well sit down since you are already imposing yourself upon me Lieutenant." Gillette, use to this meaningless banter took a seat, head nodding as he mulled over James' statement a moment.

"More like you don't understand why he didn't sale the estate and relieve its staff? Though, it is odd how you said Edward seemed so fond of the girl and yet they did not wish her to go with them?" Gillette had sat crookedly in the chair, one arm lain over its back, the other propped up, his fingers smoothing over the side of his jaw. "Might there be something wrong with her? Hmm…" He was really more thinking aloud now than talking to James', a fact which did not escape the Admiral.

"Are you quite done speculating on my new house guest? Or shall I have to endure your philosophies for the remainder of the afternoon?" The irritation had all but vanished, leaving a familiar sarcasm and small smile in its wake. "Edward has intended for her to marry, or so says the letter he left me with this morning." A slow smirk began to work its way up James' face, culminating in a look that Gillette knew all to well. "You are welcome to make her an offer, take her off my hands." He barely contained the bit of laughter that threatened to spill out of his mouth at the incredulous look the officer gave him.

"You're mad." Gillette stood, shaking his head at James and crossing to the door. "Next time just tell me you want me to get out." He shot a smirk of his own at James and they momentarily shared a small laugh before Gillette excused himself and shut the door. Looking back down to the map before him, James picked up his pen, intending to make a mark, the humor of the earlier moment still not completely gone. There was something else there too now though, he laid the pen back down and gave the emptiness of his office a quizzical stare. Was that guilt? Surely not, Miss Williams meant very little if anything to him and he hadn't exactly said anything degrading about her…. _But she does mean something to Edward Wells and you owe it to him to be respectful of her, if nothing else._

"Damn it," the curse left his mouth easily. In the past few years he had learned to ignore guilt, to mask it and blame it away on other emotions. He hadn't felt it quite so strongly in a very long time. The uncomfortable feeling that hit him moved him from his chair and to the window. The evening was fast approaching and he wondered momentarily if it wasn't better to simply send word for Miss Williams to dine when she pleased, while he remained at the Fort on business of course. "Coward," he cursed himself. He hated to admit it but he was mildly wary, if not afraid perhaps, of going back. The privacy he had enjoyed for the better part of his adult life was completely shattered as far as he was concerned and to make matters worse, he had managed to break any air that might have surrounded him as a good host with his earlier offensive comment. _Doubtful she'll have anything to say to me._ "Good…dinner will be much more pleasant if she will just stay silent." The guilt was no more, an indignant mood taking him over. While he would keep his word to Edward and keep her safe and well he had no intentions or obligation to treat her with anything more than that. It would do no good to let her live under the pretence of station, only to find herself beneath it when she married. Certainly no one in James' social circles would have anything to do with her… Glancing out the window again, though reluctantly, he swept the thoughts from his mind and resigned himself to go home, however much he may not have wanted to.

The blazing of the Caribbean sun, fiery and hanging low on the horizon seemed so different from the balcony of her room at the Admiral's estate. At the Well's it had been pleasant, a sign to signal the end of the day and time to relax and seek some semblance of normalcy. Tonight, it meant that she would have to go down stairs and eat her dinner with Norrington. He had plagued her thoughts for the better part of the morning, distracting her as Anne gave her the grand tour of the home.

"Miss Williams?" Anne had asked repeatedly, "Are you well?" The maid, only about five years Danielle's senior had suspected that her Master had said something that didn't sit well with their guest. The man was not famous for having a pleasant way with words. "If you will pardon my intrusion here…the Master, he, well he says many things." She shook her head, finally catching Danielle's attention with her words. "He's not a bad sort of man though; his wig fits him a bit too tight at times is all." She spoke in a hushed voice, finishing the statement with a conciliatory smile that was too genuine for Danielle's natural good humor not to respond to.

"I understand…" She'd said, the small exchange opening her back up a bit and leaving the rest of the day with a more pleasant feeling than it had earlier. They had finished their tour and a turn around Danielle's room with swift and light hearted conversation. If nothing else, at least she had managed to find a willing ear and someone to speak to when the Admiral was away. She had the distinct feeling though that another session with Anne might be in order after dinner.

"Miss?" Anne had stepped inside the door and was beckoning to her. "He's home" She whispered. "Dinner is about to be served its best that you go on down…" She nodded her head reassuringly, holding out a hand to Danielle and ushering her out of the door and down the stairs. The Admiral was already waiting for her when she entered the room. Standing beside the table in his waistcoat, the uniformed jacket having been removed along with his hat and wig, he looked younger. _His face looks less severe, more human. _She wished she could have made the comment aloud to Anne but she refrained and merely gave the woman a cryptic smile as her chair was pulled for her and both she and the Admiral sat down.

"Good Evening Miss Williams. I trust that you had a fair afternoon." As far as Danielle could tell, he hadn't looked at her since she first appeared in the room. After that he'd lowered his gaze and now he seemed to find something very interesting about his cup. Part of her wondered if he felt embarrassed at his words from the morning and part of her thought that he must just be that displeased with her presence. Not that she was eager to be spending her evening with someone who so clearly disapproved of her. Though, after a well spent afternoon with another woman, close in age and in disposition, most of her good humor had returned and she was determined at least to enjoy the meal, even if the company was uninteresting.

"Thank you Admiral. Your home is lovely and my afternoon was delightful." Danielle gave him a curious glance, picking up her fork and toying with her food a bit. "I hope you had an equally pleasant day at the Fort." She commented, her tone light, no sign of offense lingering, which surprised James greatly. He only nodded in reply though he had to admit, had their roles been reversed he'd have probably still been seething. The remainder of the meal was eaten in silence, neither of the room's occupants seeming more than mildly interested in either the food or each other. It was when Anne came in to remove the latest platters from before them that Danielle spoke again. "Anne was kind enough to give me a tour this afternoon." James groaned inwardly, he had seen the secretive smile the two women shared earlier and prayed that the girl would not meddle with his staff. Though he should have thought earlier that the two women, closest in age might find a common ground. "She informed me that your study has quite a large collection of books. I was wondering if you might pick out one you think suitable for me…" James looked up at her, really looked at her for the first time since he'd been home. "Since we've established that I am capable of reading." She added, almost an afterthought and with so sweet a tone that he nearly wanted to be sick. Anne, who was clearing the rest of the platters away still made a choking noise and hurried from the room while Danielle all the while seemed to remain oblivious to her own remark, a genuine smile curling her lips.

"Of course," he cleared his throat. "You may accompany me and pick one out if you like…. We can go now." He stood stiffly and gave her a slight nod, indicating that she should stand. She did and he did not bother to offer her his arm this time, but simply strode from the room leaving her to follow behind. _"Since we've established that I am capable of reading." _He mocked. The last thing he wanted her to do was read one of his books now. What he wanted was to tell her no, to scold her for her remark and send her to her room, preferably in tears for the way she had made him feel. Guilty, twice over, in one day by one woman. This was absurd. "Here…" He opened the door for her and moved inside the study behind her, pointedly taking a seat in his armchair and making some great noise while trying to find a comfortable position. He wanted her gone, every moment he had to look at her his anger only grew. She seemed to sense his mood and she worked quickly, he didn't even bother to hold up the book when she finally picked one out. "Goodnight Miss Williams." He gave the curt reply and turned his gaze away an unmistakable signal that it was time for her to leave.

Danielle managed to maintain her composure and pick out something fairly quickly though she doubted if she would even read the book. "Goodnight Admiral" She closed the door behind her with a loud crack and fought the urge to vent her frustrations just outside it. The book clasped firmly against her chest, she forced her feet up the stairs, each step adding to the growing sense of dread she'd been trying to ease around all day. She hoped Anne would stop in before she retired for the night. She needed a friendly face, or really any face that was not the stone picture of animosity that Norrington's was. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized, even after this morning she thought that perhaps he was just unaccustomed to having someone else in the house, that maybe she would be able to acquaint herself with him enough to make the experience tolerable. She had been comparing him all the while to the last man she'd lived with, but she had been terribly wrong. James Norrington was nothing like Edward Wells, tough on the outside, Edward was still human when it came right down to it, and at the moment she wasn't sure if Norrington was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO Sorry for not updating until now. I can't tell you how the last few weeks have been...well maybe I can...they've just been awful. I lost a roommate, had to move, started Fall classes, started a new job and got ill all at nearly the same time. So again I am so sorry, I really intended to update before now and since things have returned to something like normal I should be back to posting a chapter every few days or so. Thanks for reading you guys and please keep the reviews coming, everything that has been posted about the last chapters kept me going so that I posted this one. So now that I've begged your forgiveness (sniffles) and whined about my terrible couple of weeks here's chapter five for your reading pleasure. More one on one Norrie/Danielle time and a slight bit of humor, or at least something to lighten what has been a fairly serious mood so far. I hope you all enjoy it and again, please please review. - Oh, I also dont own anyone that I didn't make up...yeah...like all the POTC characters...Norrie included...not that I'm beyond heisting him if anyone knows his whereabouts evil grin Ok, enough of that..on with the story...**

The next two weeks passed both quickly at times and then at others so slow that Danielle thought the world might be coming to a halt. The book she'd picked out to read on her first night lay on her bedside table and she wondered if it would soon begin to gather dust. She hadn't even looked at the thing since she'd brought it up. Her intention that night to even the score a bit with her comment at dinner hadn't really worked out all that well, instead of feeling a since of pride over the matter she'd felt ill. Watching the anger at her audacity seep into Norrington's face had all but frightened her from the room. He'd remained cordial enough yes, but the tension radiating from him by the time she left his study had been so great she thought she'd choke on it. Fortunately she had continued to find solace and a bit of joy in Anne, who had proven to be a worthy and amusing companion. Norrington on the other hand steered clear of her and she of him. Save the evening meal which they took together in silence and all too quickly for the food to be enjoyable. Unfortunately, the semi peace she had enjoyed in avoiding the Admiral's company was about to come to a momentary end. The Governor, in true Port Royal fashion, was throwing a large banquet in several weeks time, a reason for which she had not been given and decided was probably much too important for her to know about. She had merely received a missive one day from Norrington which informed her that she would be attending with him and that she was to promptly, with accompaniment of course, make her way to the local modeste to procure a new gown. There was a sufficient sum enclosed and no signature. Instead of brightening her day at the thought of an outing into society, Danielle only felt the worse for all of it. "Anne, come here, don't I look pale to you? Ill perhaps?" She commented, hands wandering over her face in the mirror. "Why would he even consider taking me to this thing… the man is obviously disgusted with my very presence…?"

"You have to go, there's no getting out of it. You won't be able to lie to him anyhow" Anne remarked, a certainty in her tone. She was right, Danielle knew, but that didn't mean she had to like it any more, or try to wish her way out of it any less. "Come on now, we've an appointment to make for your new dress… you don't want to miss that…"

"No, she certainly doesn't." His voice broke through the room and both women froze immediately. "Anne… if you please" James gestured to the door and the girl hurried past him without another word, closing the door behind her.

Danielle was furious in a way and completely embarrassed in another. How completely ill mannered of him to not alert them to his presence before listening in on their conversation and how completely silly of her to not have noticed him. "We weren't expecting you home until the evening Admiral." _Really Danielle is that all you can think of to say? Isn't that much obvious, other wise you wouldn't have been speaking so freely._

"Apparently not, though it seems I have come not a moment too soon. You are, just as I expected, not being very cooperative with Anne, I'll be accompanying you myself to the modeste. You have two minutes to be downstairs." He replied turning, opening, exiting and closing the door all in one fluid motion.

"Two minutes" She echoed in her most childlike voice, not caring a bit at the moment if the man heard or not. She half hoped he would and march back up to tell her to just stay home, though as her luck was running lately, she wasn't at all surprised when she heard him finish taking the stairs down. She wasted no time then in following suit, slipping out of the room and down the stairs behind him, eager to get the trip over with. "At your leisure Admiral, I am ready." She commented and he gave a snort, stalking towards the door, Danielle in tow and outward to the waiting carriage. The footman, standing at the carriage door extended a hand as did Norrington, never faltering in his façade of ceremony she noted, and she purposefully and quite blatantly took the footman's hand, thanking him for the help as she situated herself on the seat, fighting off a smile as Norrington entered behind her and angrily jerked his head to stare out of the window.

_Damnable woman! Still sore obviously about the reading comment, I would have let it drop but she obviously can't let it go. That and she's behaving like a child for getting caught speaking to Anne in such a fashion. _James snorted slightly, shifting in the seat, careful that his leg didn't brush her skirts, and taking a great deal of effort to maintain such a position. He let them sit for a moment longer in silence before he cleared his throat with enough force to cause her to look at him and spoke. "Tonight, you will be dressed fashionably, you will smile and you will greet the society of Port Royal. You are to tell anyone of curiosity that you are a distant relation to the Wells whose family met misfortune. Edward was kind enough to take you in and he has left in you my care as you await a suitable match for marriage upon his return to England. Am I understood?"

Danielle thought over that statement a moment before replying and choosing to ignore his question. "Why are you taking me in the first place Admiral, it is not a hard thing to see that you take on an ill manner whenever in my presence. I cannot imagine that this will be profitable or pleasant for either of us, so please what is the reason?"

An incredulous look threatened to come over James' face as she spoke but he checked himself and turned a steely glare on her, shifting in the seat to face her completely. Few women, if any ever spoke so boldly to men, most especially in such a situation as this. "It is profitable actually. The whole of Port Royal knows that I have a female guest in my home and they want to know why. It would be better to bring you, feed them a story and let them talk than to deny their curiosity and have them speculate about a woman they've never seen and only heard what are surely less than wholesome stories about. So yes, it is profitable to both my reputation and whatever reputation you claim or hope to have here." _God knows if I don't do something I'll be having illegitimate children by the woman next. _It hadn't taken very long for the news to spread around Port Royal, and James, for the most part had done a good job of ignoring. Unfortunately, the looming banquet could not be ignored and he shuttered to think of the social repercussions of attending without his guest. In a town where he already teetered on the fringe of society for various reasons he liked nothing better now than to give them what they wanted and otherwise stay out of their way.

"Well when you put it that way Admiral." Danielle could hardly believe him. He was taking her to a banquet where she would pretend to be a lady of society it seemed to keep gossip from surrounding his name. "Though it does seem a bit improper to participate in such a charade" She commented, rather uninterestedly, James noticed. "But, I would certainly hate to damage your good name so I suppose it has to be done." She finished and turned away from him, pointedly ending the conversation.

James groaned inaudibly and looked back out the window. He had wanted to add that he would very likely never marry her off if she didn't get out sometime but had thought that a bit too much, especially considering that he expected her to attract little attention if any among the eligible suitors. He couldn't really find anything remarkable about her himself, except perhaps her infuriating attitude. _"I'd hate to damage your good name…" Why does she do that…_ he wondered, the carriage slowing as it neared the modeste shop, another small pang of guilt caught him off guard. As irritating as her remarks were how he must have sounded with his… _"my reputation and whatever reputation you claim or hope to have." I make her sound like a common whore…_he thought briefly, and grimaced, glancing at her uneasily out of the corner of his eye. Very few women in his life had been able to unnerve him so, in fact very few men or women had accomplished such a thing. His mother and father, though in different ways had always had the ability, the first officer he served under in the Navy, that bloody Jack Sparrow and now this woman.

"Admiral?" Danielle called, the carriage having stopped and the footman having opened the door where he waited patiently. "Shall we simply sit in the carriage or are actually going to go inside and purchase a gown? I was sure I heard you say that we had an appointment with the modeste…" She stopped mid sentence when James broke from his small reverie, glanced to the opened door beside her and turned a look to her that was enough to stop her from further elaborating.

Stepping down James gave a glance to the footman and a 'wait here' before taking a few steps towards the door of the shop. He had no intention of even offering her his help from the carriage this time. She would just refuse again and he would much rather appear rude for not offering than like an idiot for not being accepted.

A few moments later they were both inside a fair sized modeste's shop, racks of fabrics and edgings hanging round them. A stout woman who looked far too short for the width of her body sat behind a counter embroidering the sleeve of a gown. She didn't seem to notice them immediately but finished the stitch she'd been working on before looking up. "Admiral…." She called, quickly laying aside the piece and moving around from behind the counter faster than one would have thought she could have moved. "So pleasant to see you, have you come for a new waistcoat? I'll have to fit you again you know, I don't think I've kept your measurements, you hardly come in anymore." She went on, her face lighting up as she spoke, taking what seemed little or no notice of Danielle at all. "You know my Catherine is seventeen this year she is. A fine young woman now, I'll have her out to help with your measurements. She fancies you military lads you know" The woman gave a chuckle before she disappeared around the counter and through a door.

"No, no Madame. I made …" He had hardly spoken the words before she was out of sight. "An appointment for a gown." He finished, having forgotten Danielle's presence beside him for the moment. James had forgotten how much he really hated this particular shop, really how much he hated doing anything in Port Royal that wasn't at the Fort. If they were gossiping about his past exploits they were trying to flirt with him or marry off their daughters. Slowly, the memory of his last fitting here came to mind, both mother and her spindly, cheeky daughter fitting a tape around his waist and chest with all too eager grins upon their faces. Part of him knew he had been making a face, but having momentarily forgotten about his companion he hadn't thought to mask his displeasure.

"Is she always this…?" Danielle didn't have the right word to finish the sentence, so she ended it in a shrug, her hands gesturing palm up as if to help her find the appropriate term. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, as she had watched the seamstress' display and Norrington's reaction she had wanted to make a comment that would have further wounded his pride. Unfortunately, after seeing the very genuine look of what she interpreted as terror, and rightly so she thought, upon his face, she hadn't the heart to say anything. Despite the fact that she had been angrier with him earlier and he really wasn't an amiable man she could sympathize at least here. The woman had frightened Danielle, she couldn't imagine what that might have been like for him and for a moment she wondered how often women like this threw themselves or their children at him.

"Unfortunately. My last fitting here was a rather displeasing event, to put it lightly." He remarked, keeping his voice low. Funny how quickly Danielle, who had earlier been the target of his disdain so suddenly became tolerable in lieu of this new and, as James considered, far worse enemy. _At least she's not tried to marry herself off to me…_And come to think of it, so far, even in the face of their, 'hardships' she had behaved with more decorum than he would have thought possible from a woman of her station, as was so clearly evident by the woman who was now rounding the corner again with a strange looking young woman behind her. "Madame Jacobs" He began, before she could speak. "I am here because this young woman," He gestured to Danielle who gave a polite smile and curtsey, "Is a guest of mine and is in need of a gown for a banquet in two weeks time. I trust you can do the job?"

"Of course Admiral anything for you." The woman began, giving Danielle an appraising look and then turning to the sickly looking creature at her side, with a face that clearly said she thought her daughter to be a superior being. The girl, while not completely unpleasant to look at was willowy and too thin. Her hair was untidy as was her clothing and she had an awkward manner about her, probably her mother to thank for that, her face was also strange; nose just a little too big, eyes just a little too far apart, that and she was grinning at James with unbridled awe. At this point, Danielle wasn't sure she wanted them measuring her and she was certainly glad she hadn't had to come watch them fuss over Norrington. _Good Lord she looks like she might simply jump at him any moment…_ she mused, fighting to keep a frown at bay, she had the distinct feeling she didn't want to be here long at all.

"Perhaps we can get along with the fitting then. I'm sure you're very busy and I know the Admiral has many important things to attend to at the Fort." Danielle prompted, stepping forward and around James some, blocking any clear line of sight that the grinning daughter and her mother had before. Irritated by this move both Mrs. and Miss Jacobs went to work, hauling Danielle over to a cleared area with a little raised platform so that they could get at her from all sides. After they had measured and turned her and held fabrics against her to check her color for nearly half an hour Madame Jacobs stood back and gave a curt nod while her daughter noted the measurements on an overused piece of paper. While still slow and not pleasant, things had gone surprisingly quickly and well after Danielle had taken the focus off of James. The two women seemed to work well together and had come up with what she thought sounded like an idea for a lovely gown. Happy with the outcome and glad that the experience was coming to an end Danielle moved over to stand beside James who had been doing his best to pretend to look at fabrics and be in general as unobtrusive as possible.

"Finished then?" He questioned, chancing a glance at the mother-daughter team who were now leaned behind their counter again. When Danielle nodded to the affirmative he approached the counter and thanked both women hurriedly and with his best put-on manners before taking Danielle by the elbow and moving her none too quickly to the door. The carriage was waiting as appointed and this time Norrington offered Danielle his help and she accepted it with no hint of animosity. The ride home was spend mostly in silence, though James had inquired as to the particulars of the dress which he had failed to pay attention to in the shop, however, the silence was quite less strained than before and almost amiable.

The ride home seemed quicker to Danielle than the ride to the shop had been. _Funny how even though I've been quite miserable there I've just thought of it as home…_She took Norrington's hand again as she stepped down from the carriage and once inside she couldn't resist a parting shot about the day's activities. "Admiral?" She called slightly, one foot on the bottom stair, watching him as he turned to make for his study she assumed. "Perhaps when the next banquet comes up I shall just suddenly fall ill." Sarcasm blatant in her tone, _I'd much rather have a good lecture from him than go through that ordeal again._ She added to herself as she gave him a final nod and started up the staircase.

"Indeed," James muttered, watching her ascend the stairs and finally turning to make his way to the study, the smallest hint of a small riding at the corner of his lips. _I would much rather deal with her constant annoyance than those women,_ he thought and wondered, unexpectedly, if perhaps her stay here might be tolerable after all.


End file.
